Love in the Club
by alittleextra
Summary: "There's a slight bulge in the girl's jeans; something Santana is sure that the tightness of them was supposed to hide. It's subtle, but definitely there and she's seen enough of the world to know what it means and really, it's not that uncommon." Pointless smutz. Fill for the kink meme. READ THE WARNING:)


**THIS IS A G!P FIC. THAT IS ALL:)**

* * *

Santana rolls her eyes as she glances around the club from her seat at the bar. She didn't want to come here. Hell, she'd really rather be at home watching Real Housewives, but her roommate had pulled up the DVR history with a pointed look and a _"Get fucking sexy right now or I swear I'll delete the whole thing."_

Well, Auntie Snixx does not mess around with her tv and that's how she's found herself here wearing one of her favorite red dresses and knocking back cocktails. Said roommate had disappeared with some handsome what's-his-name the minute they'd walked in.

Santana has never been uncomfortable in a club setting. She knows she's hot and she knows how to work what she's got, it's just that lately she's been needing that special itch scratched and there hasn't been a single person in these places that's up to her...standards.

That's what she says to her roommate when she comes stumbling in fresh off her weekly walk of shame in the morning to find Santana exactly where she had been before she'd been forced to go out.

Yes, she would've said exactly that had a certain vision of _holyshit_ not walked in. She blinks a few times, making sure that this perfect girl across the room is actually there because shit she has never seen a girl like _that_ in a club like this.

And despite being the hottest piece of ass in this joint, hands down, the girl looks...uncomfortable. Not standoffish, just that she's aware of her personal space and she likes it that way.

She's wearing jeans that are tight, too tight, and Santana can see that from where she's sitting. The girl's hand twitches toward the crotch every few seconds before dropping as if she thinks better of it and Santana makes a mental note to pay attention to that going forward.

A loose off the shoulder shirt drapes across fit shoulders and grazes just above her navel, exposing a delicious strip of milky skin. Long blonde hair falls sleekly around the girl's face, but Santana can see the hairs closest to her hairline curling in the humidity of the club and she knows that the hairstyle did not come easily.

She trails her eyes over the girl's figure again, drinking in the sight of it when she sees it. There's a slight bulge in the girl's jeans; something Santana is sure that the tightness of them was supposed to hide. It's subtle, but definitely there and she's seen enough of the world to know what it means and really, it's not _that_ uncommon.

Santana licks her lips and motions for the bartender to bring her another. She's not nearly buzzed enough for what she's planning and she's gonna need all the liquid courage she can get.

_The plan_.

Right. What is that exactly? She's not sure, but she makes sure she never takes her eyes off the girl while she figures it out. She watches as she gets led to the dance floor by a cute Asian boy and as he steps into her space in challenge, popping and locking fluidly all around her.

The girl resists valiantly, not even flinching until suddenly her own body is rolling and gyrating in a way that Santana's sure isn't possible. Her eyes fall down to the girl's ass, watching as she grinds against nothing but the thick club air and before she's even realized, she's downing her drink sliding off the stool.

The crowd parts for her as it always has and it's only seconds until she's standing right behind the girl.

"Brittany...Britt!" her friend prompts, pointing to just over her shoulder.

Santana smiles at that. Brittany; the name suits her. When she doesn't turn around, Santana steps up behind her, molding against her back despite being a few inches shorter and whispers, "Yeah, Britt. Don't be rude."

Mike, Santana will come to learn much later, just smirks and backs away conspicuously, leaving the two of them pressed together on the floor.

Santana's hips begin to sway as she slides a hand around Brittany to rest on her stomach, pulling her even closer and coaxing her to move with the rhythm she's set.

Brittany relaxes slightly, although her body is alight with a dull tingling sensation everywhere she can feel Santana's warmth against her.

"What's your name?" she whispers, a little out of breath. She turns her head to the side, finally getting a look at the girl so sensually grinding against her ass.

Santana brings her lips to Brittany's ear, making sure to drag them across her neck on the way up. "Santana. But you can call me whatever you want, Sweetheart."

Brittany chuckles, turning in Santana's arms and wrapping her own around her neck. "You're quite the charmer aren't you?" she smirks, tugging until their breasts press and rub together, nearly driving Santana crazy with lust.

"I try," she shrugs reaching up to brush Brittany's long bangs away from her face. It's the first time she's noticed just how blue the girl's eyes are and she finds herself getting lost in them easily.

They're both shaken out of their staring contest when a song with a pulsing bass beat and a sensual melody comes on. Santana moves in closer on instinct, hot breath dancing across Brittany's exposed collarbone.

Brittany's cheeks have flushed an attractive pink and her hands have slid down to squeeze longingly at Santana's hips over her tight dress. Their feet are shuffling slightly, but their hips are fitted so tightly together now that it's more of an up and down kind of grind than a dance.

"Might wanna slow down here," Santana pants against Brittany's mouth not making any moves to untangle them. "Wouldn't want your friend to get too excited too quickly, right?"

Brittany freezes then, pulling back just barely to gauge the reaction on Santana's face. "H-how did you-_hnng_"

"Don't play coy with me," Santana hisses, reaching down unexpectedly and cupping Brittany's hardness. She flexes her fingers experimentally, taking in each reaction on Brittany's face as the pleasure washes over her.

"_Fuck._ Don't start something you don't intend to finish," Brittany whines, fingers digging into Santana's shoulders as she feels that wandering hand slide up and around to cradle her balls gently.

Santana, figuring that the lines have clearly been drawn, leans in and sucks wetly at the spot behind Brittany's ear, flicking out her tongue and tasting sweat. She spins around then, grinding her ass against the now obvious bulge in Brittany's jeans. She grabs at Brittany's hands and pulls them around her, resting them just underneath the swell of her breasts.

Brittany's biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and it's becoming increasingly more difficult to keep herself from rutting against Santana's round ass until she creams her pants. The thought alone brings a guttural moan spilling from her lips and Santana turns her head panting hard against Brittany's pink lips.

She looks up, never breaking eye contact with Brittany as she brings their joined hands up higher on her chest. Santana tugs a lip between her teeth as she squeezes her hands over Brittany's, pushing her hardened nipples into her palms in invitation.

She moans loudly when Brittany takes over, kneading at the supple flesh in earnest as her hips begin to jut forward.

"We gonna do this here or..." Santana trails off, pushing back into Brittany's cock just as desperately. It seems as though Brittany just keeps growing the longer they grind together and she's already ruined her flimsy panties at the idea of that thickness filling her.

Brittany seems to consider the idea for a second, but then she glances around the crowded club and drags Santana through the crowd and off the dance floor.

When her back hits the wall, there's a split second where she's pissed off about it, but then there are lips molding perfectly against her own and she can't bring herself to care anymore.

She's not one to waist time in these kinds of situations (not that she's ever been fucked in the club before) so she immediately brings her hands to Brittany's belt, undoing it and her pants with deft fingers.

When her cock springs free, pants and underwear resting mid thigh, Brittany spins Santana around and plays with the hem of her too short dress.

"You want me to fuck you, here? You know anyone could see..." she teases, slowly sliding the dress up and over her ass. Santana doesn't answer, she just reaches around to guide Brittany between her legs with a hand on her ass.

Brittany hisses as the head of her cock brushes the soft skin just inside Santana's parted thighs. The heat she feels radiating from the apex is dizzying and she can hardly stand it.

Fingers curl around the thin strap of Santana's thong, pushing it to the side as she presses her cock into the wetness she's just revealed.

"You're clean right?" Santana rushes, belatedly considering Brittany's already slowly dragging the tip through her pussy, coating it in her essence.

Brittany snorts then, pausing momentarily. "Chick with a dick here. Not exactly a line around the corner, you know? You on the pill?" Santana nods, knees buckling when Brittany pushes forward, sheathing herself deep inside her with one thrust.

She groans loudly into the back of Santana's neck as she grinds up against her opening, loving the way she can feel Santana clenching around her, pussy sucking her in deeper.

_"Fuuck." _Santana is panting heavily, forehead pressed into the wall in front of her. She's no virgin, but...Brittany is _big. _

And she knows it too. That's why she waits a few seconds before pulling halfway out and slamming back in harder than before.

"_Shit_, you're so tight." She reaches around Santana's front, tugging down her dress and bra until she feels smooth skin. She cups Santana's breast in her hand, using it as leverage to control her thrusts. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Such a little slut bent over in a corner just for piece of my cock."

Her words shoot straight between Santana's thighs and she pushes back against her harder, urging Brittany to take her roughly. "Don't hold back," she whispers, twisting to find Brittany's eyes briefly.

Something flashes across blue, but Santana doesn't have time to be scared because she's distracted as Brittany's hands yank her dress further up to bunch underneath her bra, lewdly exposing her bare ass and stomach to anyone who might walk by.

Pale hands trace over the dips in Santana's abs, over the curve of her hips until she's gripping double handfuls of her ass and pushing her forward. Brittany stares as her cock slides out of that tightness, glistening in the flashing lights of the club that still dance overhead.

She watches as she pulls all the way out and Santana's pussy contracts, begging to filled again.

"Please," Santana urges, instantly missing the feeling of Brittany inside her. Brittany, however, has other plans because she drags them further into the darkened corner and spins her.

There's a smile on her face and Santana's confused until Brittany pushes lightly on her shoulders, letting her know what she wants, but still giving her the chance to say no.

But there's no hesitation as Santana sinks willingly to her knees, sparing no thoughts to how dirty the floor must be and only thinking of getting that thick meat back inside her in any way she can.

"Suck."

Santana barely hears the word, seeing the movement of Brittany's lips more. She looks up at her and keeps eye contact as she takes the tip into her mouth, suckling greedily for the come she never knew she wanted until she saw Brittany walk in.

Brittany's fingers thread through her hair, keeping her close, keeping those lips on her and she sighs at the almost gentle attention she's receiving.

It's nice, but then she feels herself plateauing and her hips jerk, forcing herself further into Santana's willing throat. She takes pleasure in the muffled gags she hears over the bass of the music, but she can see Santana's hand rubbing lazily over her clit as she sucks her off and Brittany knows she needs to fuck her.

Hard.

She pulls Santana away from her cock, shuddering as teeth drag down her length on the way.

"How bad do you want me, huh?" she asks tugging fiercely at her cock as Santana rises to her feet. She doesn't speak and Brittany nearly falls over as she steps around her to bend over in front of the wall, offering herself and shaking her ass invitingly.

Never one to turn down and invitation like that, Brittany steps up behind her and plunges in again. This time she pounds mercilessly into Santana, growling as she searches for her release.

Santana's body jerks forward with every one of Brittany's thrusts and she moans loudly when Brittany presses against her cervix. It's a little painful, but she's just a little distracted by the tiny whimpers and whines Brittany's making right into her ear as she grinds up further against her inside.

Brittany's fingers are gripping her hips so tightly she knows there will be bruises but it's so sexy she can't bring herself to care.

"_God_, Britt. Fuck me like that. _Yes._"

Their pace picks up and there's a lewd wet slapping noise erupting between them as Brittany's thighs smack savagely against Santana's ass. She's so wet that Brittany feels like she's drowning in her warmth, can feel it sliding down their thighs.

"Mmm, yes baby. Your pussy's so fucking good. I could fuck you all night," Brittany hisses, tongue snaking out to trace Santana's earlobe.

She's pushed forward, once again pressing Santana flush against the wall, and she's switched from long swinging thrusts to short pummeling hits where she only pulls out halfway before she's seeking to be back in that tightness.

Santana's knees buckle and she turns her head to the side, hand coming up to tangle in blonde hair and guide Brittany's lips to her own. The angle is awkward, but they manage to roll their tongues together heatedly as Brittany fucks her harder still.

She's getting close and when she breaks the kiss, panting, her eyes are drawn again to the firm roundness of Santana's ass. One of her hands leaves Santana's waist to squeeze at a cheek lazily until without warning she lands a harsh smack, groaning as she feels Santana's pussy convulse around her cock in response.

"You like that don't you? Like to be spanked like a little bitch while you take my cock? Isn't that right?" she teases, landing few more spanks to that hot flesh.

Santana can't say that no one has ever tried to spank her before, but she's never been this turned on by and she's never leaned forward, pushing her ass out for more.

She's a mewling mess as Brittany's free hand grabs onto her exposed breast as the other leisurely rains down stinging slaps to her ass. Brittany's balls are smacking against her clit now, her thrusts becoming more animal and less coordinated the longer she's inside her.

"Fuck, I need to come, B. Make me come. Please." It's almost desperate the way she begs, but she's never been too proud to ask for an orgasm. Orgasms are too awesome to fuck around with.

Brittany leans into her, practically humping her as she sucks on the back of Santana's neck. Her hand is still holding onto Santana's ass and she shifts it slightly, slowly, until her thumb teases at Santana's puckered hole. The response is instantaneous as Santana claws uselessly at the wall in front of her, searching for something to grab onto.

"Please. Inside. I need-_fuck_," Santana groans as Brittany briefly removes her hand to bring her thumb to Santana's lips. She sucks the digit between her teeth without question, laving her tongue over it and biting down gently.

When she feels the tip of Brittany's thumb sliding into her ass, she nearly collapses from all the stimulation. Her own hand working her clit in tight circles and Brittany's thick cock sliding in and out of her pussy is just too much and her orgasm hits her so hard she nearly blacks out.

Brittany holds them up, removing her thumb in favor of grabbing onto tanned hips and banging as hard as she can. She's throwing all of her weight into each thrusts and when she finally comes she hilts herself, pushing even further still as she shoots her load deep inside her.

Just before she finishes, she pulls out a little, the last spurts landing just inside Santana's pussy. She leans up and presses butterfly kisses to Santana's shoulder blades, her neck, everywhere as they both wait for their breathing to slow.

After a few minutes, Brittany realizes that she's still inside her and so she eases her cock out with whimper. She looks down to watch as the head slides out and she's nearly hard again as she watches her cum pour out and fall over Santana's clit.

It's so dirty that she almost wants to push back in to see it happen again.

"That was..." Santana starts, but she's still so drained that she can't even finish the thought. She looks around and sighs when there's no napkins on the tables nearest them.

She's stood up straight now and she shudders as she feels the hot cum sliding down her thighs. Brittany comes toward her when she turns around, pressing their bodies flush and kissing her passionately.

"You wanna get out of here?" she whispers against full lips, sucking Santana's bottom one between her lips as she waits for her answer.

"Yeah, let's go," Santana smiles and she's sure that she's never been happier that she came to the club in her life.

* * *

**Okay. Phew. Hope you guys liked it. I know I've been gone a while but...oh well, that's life. Drop a review if you're so inclined:)**

_**Prompt: Girlpeen!Santana and Brittany are at the same club and they start dancing together. They're grinding together and Brittany's teasing Santana so much that it makes Santana so hard it hurts. **_  
_**Eventually Santana cracks, drags Britt off the dance floor and up against a wall in a dark corner of the club, where she pushes Brittany's front flat up against the wall and fucks her rough and bareback from behind, possibly teasing/fingering her ass at the same time. Brittany loves it.**_

_**Up to filler whether they've met yet (and are possibly dating) or whether Brittany and Santana meet at the club/on the dancefloor and Brittany somehow knew Santana had a GP before they started dancing so it's not a surprise and s'all totally consensual.**_

_**Bonus: some kind of cumshot/creampie since I haven't read a fic where that happens in public.**_

_**Can switch the girls around so Brittany has the GP (might make more sense for the position seeing the height differences).**_


End file.
